The Lost tale of Hawkfrost
by Stormer23
Summary: Find out about the lost love life of Hawkfrost when he reached the new territory. By OC point of view. Okay read my real summary on the story itself. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost tale of Hawkfrost**

_by Stormer23_

Summary:

When Hawkfrost was still alive, he wasn't plotting all the time, or at least not alone. Who was the she-cat that won his heart, and even at all costs gave him information on her clan. Read the story of Greyshade.

* Note: Some characters, including Hawkfrost, and the idea of warriors, the books, and the warrior clan names, belongs to Erin Hunter. Erin Hunter © Warriors series. Also

the clan Allegiances & info come from .com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki ; it is edited due to this story. Timeline... prologue: The Darkest Hour; the rest of book: Midnight-Sunset. *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: ****Firestar**-handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: **Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat**: **Cinderpelt**-dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Warriors**: **Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ashfur**-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**Rainwhisker**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur**-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**: **Sorrelpaw**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Squirrelpaw**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

**Spiderpaw**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Shrewpaw**-small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Whitepaw**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**: **Goldenflower**-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Elders**: **Frostfur**-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Dappletail**-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Speckletail**-pale tabby she-cat

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: **Blackstar**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**: **Russetfur**-dark ginger she-cat

** Apprentice, Tallpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: **Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

** Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Warriors**: **Oakfur**-small brown tom

** Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Coalpaw**

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Nightwing**-black she-cat

**Apprentice, Greypaw**

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**:

**Smokepaw**-N/A*

**Talonpaw**-N/A*

**Greypaw**-light grey she-cat with white underbelly and light green eyes

**Coalpaw**-black-grey tom with white tip-tail, and white spots on the under part of his neck

**Tallpaw**-tan she-cat with unusually light brown longs ears, left ear has the tip missing

**Hollowpaw**-medicine cat apprentice; dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**:

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**:

**Runningnose**-small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**Boulder**-skinny gray tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**:

**Tallstar**-elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**:

**Mudclaw**-mottled dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Barkface**-short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**:

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Weaselpaw**

**Onewhisker**-brown tabby tom

**Crowfeather**-dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Apprentices**:

**Owlpaw**-N/A*

**Weaselpaw**-N/A*

**Queens**:

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Elders**:

**Morningflower**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Rushtail**-light brown tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**:

**Leopardstar**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**:

**Mistyfoot**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat

**Warriors**:

**Blackclaw**-smoky black tom

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

**Heavystep**-thickset tabby tom

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

**Hawkfrost**-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes

**Swallowtail**-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**:

**Volepaw**-N/A*

**Stonepaw**-N/A*

**Queens**:

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Dawnflower**-pale gray she-cat

**Elders**:

_None_

**Cats Outside Clans: **

**Smoky**-muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn near the horseplace

**Daisy**-she-cat with long creamy brown fur who lives with Smoky

**Floss**-small gray and white she-cat who lives with Smoky and Daisy

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)**-brown tabby she-cat

**Stormfur**-dark gray tom with amber eyes, ex-RiverClan warrior

**Susan**-pale gray tabby she-cat, from ShadowClan twoleg nest

**Jacques**-black and white tom, from ShadowClan twoleg nest

**Prologue**

_~The Darkest Hour ~_

Paws crept slowly into the night. A grey she-cat with a circled pattern of white on her face, crept slowly to the ShadowClan nursery. Her fur glowed against the reflection of the moon. In her mouth

was a little she-kit, she looked much like her, except her fur was a lighter grey. Beside the she-cat was a dark ginger tabby-tom, he was a little bigger than his sister, and his eyes had opened

unusually early. They where the color of amber. He followed his mother into the clan nursery.

The grey she-cat paused and placed down her little she-kit at the paws of a sleeping light brown tabby she-cat. The she-cat awoke at the sounds of mewling, that weren't coming from her own kits.

She gasped a little as she noticed the she-cat sitting in front of her.

"Glistenstare, what a surprise. Aren't you glad that Scourge is defeated? It's such a relief. I'm so glad my kits can live in a world without such brutally."

Glistenstare just flicked her ears and tail rudely. She wasn't that concerned about the she-cat's thoughts.

"I need you, Tallpoppy to raise my kits, to be warriors. I'm leaving ShadowClan." Tallpoppy gasped again.

"Glistenstare, but-- why?" "I don't feel like I belong in ShadowClan. I feel the urge to be on my own, clan life doesn't suit me as well as I thought." Glistenstare replied solemnly.

Tallpoppy just gave a nod, and then asked in a whisper. "It's because of Knifetooth isn't it?" Glistenstare shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"Even though he was part of BloodClan, I've never loved a cat as much as him. The pain throbbing in my heart, tells me I can't stay in ShadowClan anymore. If I do stay, I'll have the guilt of his

death on my shoulders, and what if some cat mentions BloodClan again? I couldn't bare it. I'd be humiliating the clan that finally accepted me. And now I must leave, to protect my clan, and to

protect my children. If anyone found out that they were part BloodClan... they'd be exiled. It's better for everyone." Tallpoppy knew she'd miss Glistenstare, they had bonded once the she-cat had

joined ShadowClan under Tigerstar's rule. Then when BloodClan had come into the forest, Tallpoppy had learned that Glistenstare had been seeing a BloodClan warrior for a while after she had met

him after Tigerstar's demise. At first to find out about BloodClan to see if any information would help the clans, but then had started falling in love with him, and then was carrying his kits. Tallpoppy

had insisted that Glistenstare stay in the camp during the battle with Scourge, but Glistenstare had disagreed and claimed that she must tell Knifetooth about their kits. But once she had gotten

onto the battle field, she had told Knifetooth only to see him seconds later slain by a WindClan warrior.

With all these memories flooding her mind, Tallpoppy just gave a nod, and answered."Yes, I understand."

Glistenstare rubbed her face against Tallpoppy's as a way of saying thank you, and then left the den, with Tallpoppy's sorrowed face watching her disappear for ever into the night.

**Chapter ****1**

_~Midnight~_

** "**Nightwing, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Greypaw's ears tingled with excitement

as Blackstar's words echoed throughout the camp. Bending down to touch noses with her new mentor, she felt the loud noises of cats yowling her name.

"Greypaw! Greypaw!" She recognized her brother and her foster-mother's voices among the crowd.

As the noises died down, and Blackstar returned to his den, Greypaw looked up to see her brother, Hollowpaw bounding to her.

"Congratulations. I know you'll be the best warrior that this clan has to offer." Greypaw purred as she and her brother nuzzled each other playfully. He had chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice instead, choosing to serve his clan by healing the wounded and searching for herbs and berries to use for medical use.

Greypaw couldn't understand his aspiration for being a medicine cat. She was so excited to become a warrior apprentice.

"Thanks." she breathed from her excitement. "Same for you, except for the warrior part." Hollowpaw smiled and then stepped aside for Tallpoppy who had now joined them. Tallpoppy gave Greypaw a lick of motherly love. Greypaw giggled, and then nuzzled Tallpoppy's shoulder in thanks.

"Are you ready? I'll take you to the apprentice's den." She invited. Greypaw bounded up and down her excitement restored and followed Tallpoppy to the apprentice's den, after meowing goodbye to her brother.

The apprentice's den was cool inside at a comfortable temperature. Tallpoppy had left Greypaw alone as she sat at inside the den, waiting to meet the other apprentices.

"Hi, I'm Coalpaw." Greypaw turned to be face to face with a black-grey tom cat. He was a bit older than Greypaw, but his paws were a bit small for a cat his age. He was blushing, Greypaw didn't know why, but she just ignored it.

"Hi, I'm Greypaw! How long have you been an apprentice?" "A few moons."

"Whoa, your feet are small." Greypaw meowed. Coalpaw nodded shyly.

"Hey, Coalpaw. Who's this?" A tan colored she-cat with unusual long ears appeared, with a freshly killed lizard at her feet.

"This is Greypaw, she's a new apprentice."

Tallpaw just walked forward carrying the lizard with her. The three cats crouched and then laid down together. Tallpaw shared the lizard with the three of them as they talked.

Greypaw had asked how Tallpaw had gotten her left ear-tip missing. Tallpaw explained that when she had been a kit her ear had been bitten by a spider. As kits are she didn't listen to Littlecloud when he told her not to scratch it. The cut had soon gotten deadly infected. Littlecloud had no choice but to bite that part of her ear off, to save her life.

Greypaw smiled as Tallpaw then started telling jokes to her and Coalpaw.

Soon night came, and the three slept together peacefully with pleasant dreams.

**Chapter ****2**

_~ Moonrise ~_

"Don't go!" Greypaw wailed. But her mother's face vanished.

Greypaw then awoke from her nightmare. She saw her best friends, and the new apprentice Smokepaw all asleep beside her. Greypaw decided that if she wanted her mind distracting questions answered, she should go ask the cat with the answers.

_To be continued.... please reveiw! _


	2. Continued

_~ Moonrise cont. ~_

Greypaw found Tallpoppy asleep with her new litter of kits. Creeping around behind her, Greypaw gently nudged the sleeping she-cat. Tallpoppy awoke with a start, but then relaxed as she realized it was just Greypaw.

"Oh hello Greypaw. What is it?" Greypaw sat and shifted her paws uncomfortably.

"Can... can you tell me why my mother left?" She whispered. Tallpoppy just looked surprised and then answered softly. "Yes, yes I can."

"Your mother was confused about being ShadowClan after her mate died, your father. She knew that you and your brother belonged in ShadowClan, but she believed she didn't anymore. So she left." Greypaw only nodded silently.

"Tallpoppy, may I stay with you tonight?" Greypaw asked choking on her tears. Tallpoppy smiled and licked Greypaw's cheek in comfort.

"Sure you can, my little one." Greypaw regularly would mind being called that, but tonight she didn't mind, and curled up beside Tallpoppy on the opposite spot of where the kits were. And she fell into deep sleep, trying to imagine her mother. And as she dreamed she thought she felt her mother's voice ringing in her ears.

"I'll be with you always, even if you can't see me, or smell me, I'll be with you. Always."

Chapter 3

_~ Dawn ~_

"Get out of here!" Blackstar's yowl sounded suddenly as large twoleg machines started to tare up the ShadowClan camp. Greypaw couldn't believe her eyes. Her precious home, that belonged to her, her clan, and their ancestors was being invaded and destroyed by twolegs!

Greypaw hurried to find Hollowpaw.

"Oof!" She fell as Cedarheart accidently crashed into her from the group of scattered, panicked cats. She shook her head groggily and got up. She turned her head in all directions, searching for Hollowpaw's dark ginger tabby patterned fur. She couldn't see him through all the pelts of fur.

Suddenly more yowls came and Greypaw turned her head to see warriors from the other three clans flood into the chaos. The other clans... were helping them!

Suddenly, Greypaw was shoved aside by her fellow clanmate Tawnypelt, as rocks from the higher part of the camp almost fell on top of her.

"Greypaw, get out of here!" Tawnypelt meowed urgently.

"B-but Hollowpaw! I can't leave him!" Tawypelt looked at Greypaw grief and seriousness in her eyes.

"You don't have the time. I'll look as quickly as I can for Hollowpaw while I help the others. But please just go, find somewhere safe to hide!" Greypaw nodded and knew she could trust the tortishell warrior.

Greypaw ran as fast as she could. She was shoved a little by the bigger cats that were trying to help the rest of ShadowClan. Suddenly Greypaw heard a firmillar mew. _It was Hollowpaw!_

Hollowpaw was beside his mentor Littlecloud. Greypaw raced to him, meowing anxiously. "Hollowpaw come on!" He nodded but awaited for his mentor. His mentor then mewed urgently. "Hollowpaw, go with Greypaw. I have to help the others here."

"Then we'll come too!" He called, dust from the cats and machines filling his lungs. Littlecloud shook his head coughing from the dust.

"No! You'll never make it, just go!" Hollowpaw was hesitant but accepted and raced behind Greypaw. As they made it out of the camp two twolegs were standing there next to the brutal monsters destroying the ShadowClan camp.

They had strange things in their fur, and were looking in the cats' direction.

"Hurry! They've seen us!" Greypaw yowled. Hollowpaw followed and tried to distract the twolegs as they both tried to get Greypaw. Only one followed Hollowpaw, the other was almost at the point of picking up Greypaw, when Greypaw suddenly unsheathed her claws and swiped her right paw across the twoleg's muzzle. Taking her chance she darted past the other twoleg that was trying to capture Hollowpaw and hissed fiercely at it. Hollowpaw took his chance to escape but then he skidded to halt suddenly as the sound of a huge monster was coming near him, and then suddenly as Greypaw watched in his direction horrified, the monster ran over Hollowpaw like a dead twig. When the monster moved headed towards the camp, Hollowpaw's body was covered in blood oozing out of his head, chin, and chest.

Greypaw raced towards him, yollowing in agony.

As she got to his body she sniffed him and then licked his face, her tears landing on his unmoving body. "Wake up.... Hollowpaw... please.... please for me. Just one stir from your eyes. I need you Hollowpaw!" Greypaw wailed uncontrollably, her brother was dead. He was gone, forever.

As ShadowClan and ThunderClan adjusted in sunning rocks, Greypaw sat quivering. Littlecloud had earlier given Greypaw some spare poppyseeds he had found outside his den during the chaos from the ShadowClan camp, to calm her down. Greypaw couldn't understand how the clan could talk with one another when Hollowpaw had died. Of course they had given their respects to him earlier, but now they were trying to adjust to the scare of their home gone. As Greypaw sat her head bent downward, and back arched, she then faced the starry sky, with tears in her eyes.

"I know you're with StarClan now, Hollowpaw. But I promise, that any twoleg or kittypet I met will be brutally hurt by me, as a way of saying to them, not to continue taking away our home. The place you and I as kits chased Tallpoppy around, and where we then became apprentices and vowed to do anything for our clan. I know I'll miss you always."

Greypaw's head hung low, and then her ears perked up as she felt a strange tail stroking her back. It was Littlecloud, Hollowpaw's former mentor.

"I know how you must be feeling young apprentice." He began his meow was slow. "I've too lost someone I cared about."

Alerted Greypaw asked, "Who?"

Littlecloud chuckled unemotionally. "Not today, but before you were born. He was one of my closest friends, his name was Whitethroat, he too was run over by a monster." Greypaw silently stared at the medicine cat wondering what he was feeling.

"We'll say goodbye to Hollowpaw in the morning, and then we'll leave." Greypaw's ears perked up.

"'Leave?'" She repeated confused.

Littlecloud's ears bent slightly downward in surprise. "You didn't know? The clan leaders have all agreed to find a new home. The forrest isn 't as safe as it used to be." Greypaw gave a little nod, as Littlecloud left to join the other cats.

_We shouldn't have to leave our birthplace. Stupid twolegs. But I know Blackstar wouldn't choose to leave unless if this is really really serious. I'll go, but I won't be happy. Not until I know my clan is safe._

**Wow, I had no ideas so many people would love this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Stormer23 :)**


	3. Eyes meet a Mistake

Chapter 4

_~ Starlight ~_

"Greyshade!" "Greyshade!" The clan's voices rang out in pride as Greypaw had just earned her warrior name.

_At last! I'm a warrior. I know you should be here too Hollowpaw, but as a new medicine cat that everyone could be proud of._ Greyshade told herself. As the ceremony ended, Greyshade went to sat vigil for the night.

Greyshade laughed as Oakfur remarked how mousebrained ThunderClan warriors were, for hunting squirrels, because in doing so they had to climb up tall and vast trees, that would get them stuck in.

"Not to mention how dumb they are, you know the SkyOak? If they climbed up there they'd break a leg or two." Greyshade added. Oakfur nodded smiling mischievously.

"Then thank StarClan we're ShadowClan cats." Oakfur meowed. Greyshade meowed enthusiastically in agreement, "Here, here!"

As they continued with their patrol, Oakfur sniffed a clump of bracken after he marked the territory there. "Alright we should go back to camp."

Greyshade was about to agree when she scented a familiar scent. It made her nose crinkle with unease. It was kittypet stench! Without listening to Oakfur's order, she raced towards the stench with blazed furry in her green eyes, and hatred pounding in her heart.

Seeing the black and white kittypet grooming himself, Greyshade bounded forward and leaped up with claws unsheathed. The kittypet gave a small startled mew, as Greyshade grasped him with her claws. But to Greyshade's surprise the kittypet didn't try to run away from her attack, he fought back! He bit her neck fiercely and with his back legs pushed her off of him, she landed hard onto the harden ground. Her once beautiful pelt was bleeding with bite-marks on her neck, and scratch-marks on her flank. The kittypet then snarled at her and leaped at her this time. She was ready. As he came closer to her she grabbed his foreleg with her teeth and flung his weight over, making him screech painfully, and land hard against a tree stump. The kittypet laid still, and when Greyshade was padding away to try and find Oakfur, she heard a battle cry and the kittypet flung himself on top of her. His claws sank into her back, as she desperately tried to get him off. His back-legs raked her stomach, and knowing she didn't have any other choice, Greyshade pushed herself backward, making the kittypet loosen his grip as he fell onto the ground with a deep _thud!_ Racing away as fast as she could, with a tail in between her legs she heard the kittypet snarl,

"That's right! Run back home, you stupid piece of fur!"

Greyshade tried to lick her wounds as she sat in Littlecloud's den. He was tending to her other wounds with cobwebs and a poultice of chevirl.

Oakfur had found Greyshade after her attack with the kittypet. She had had to lean on him the entire way back to camp. Oakfur had reported to Blackstar about the kittypet on their territory, and Blackstar had asked Littlecloud if Greyshade's wounds were fatal. Luckily they weren't fatal, but Greyshade would have to remain in camp for half a moon or so to let her wounds heal.

A few days passed, and Greyshade watched proudly as one of her best friends earned his warrior name, Coalbranch, and then his own apprentice Applepaw.

Soon enough a moon passed, and Greyshade felt full of energy, but Littlecloud still insisted she that stay in the camp.

Finally after a half-moon Greyshade was allowed to leave camp. She spent as much time as she could hunting for her clan to make up for her foolish actions on the kittypet attack. She wanted to reprove herself to her clan, she wanted to make them proud. After another moon, Littlecloud had asked Greyshade and Tallears if they'd accompany him on a herbal expedition. At this point Greyshade believed she had reached part of her goal.

"Greyshade…" Greyshade shook her head as Littlecloud's voice interrupted her thoughts about the kittypets. _That kittypet better not come near us._ She had thought. "Greyshade! Pay attention!" Greyshade jumped at Littlecloud's yowl.

"Oh, um sorry. What is it Littlecloud?" The small tabby tom grunted in annoyance and then sighed at Greyshade, who he could tell felt slightly ashamed of ignoring him.

"I was asking if you've seen any marigold or any stinging nettle leaves anywhere." Greyshade shook her head. Her ears twitched as she realized Tallears wasn't behind them anymore. "Tallears went looking for juniper berries. She said she thought she had seen some. Honestly if you two can't think straight what use are you if I get attacked?" Littlecloud asked sarcastically annoyed. Greyshade just gave a warm-hearted wave with her tail, and touched the medicine cat's shoulder comfortingly.

"You should get an apprentice soon Littlecloud. That cat will be quite useful to you." Greyshade's voice was lowered but yet cheerful. She knew that soon Littlecloud would have to move onto a new apprentice, just like she had to let go of the fact that Hollowpaw wouldn't ever come back to life. Littlecloud didn't say anything. He just walked forward sniffing at some tall stemmed plants that smelled like the plants near the marshes on their territory. Although the marshes had been a little too dry for plants to flourish these days.

Suddenly Greyshade's nose scrunched up as she scented the RiverClan border. Before she could say anything, Littlecloud paced forward through the brush to be able to view the tall plants on the other side for a better angle. Greyshade followed remembering that Littlecloud's senses had been messed up from the scent of mouse bile he had used earlier that day. Her pace quickened swiftly to reach him as she suddenly heard the noises of cats threateningly hissing at each other.

Greyshade found Littlecloud crouched down in a defensive stance, while a different cat, a RiverClan cat Greyshade guessed from the scent of the tabby's fur, was standing hissing protectively on his territory. The tabby looked strong and muscularly built to Greyshade. She could tell this tom would be a well armed opponent if she ever had to meet him in battle.

"Greetings…" Greyshade meowed softly in a calm non-threatening tone. She could understand why the RiverClan cat seemed so tense. It was his territory and he would defend it, with his life no matter what, like she would for her own clan.

The dark brown tabby relaxed a bit, his fur softened and his ice blue eyes gazed straight into Greyshade's green eyes. It made Greyshade briefly look away but then she looked back into his eyes. She knew she needed to let him know she would stand her ground. No words needed to give the message.

"What are you doing on RiverClan territory? You can't take anything from here even with a medicine cat, at least without permission." The tom stated in a suspicious tone.

_Hey furball. Don't get too spiffy._ Greyshade thought to herself. Her ears bent down slightly. Sitting down she lashed her tail protectively around her forepaws.

"We aren't here to steal. We're here on a herbal expedition. So keep your fur on. You can watch us leave as long as you like." Getting up, Greyshade stubbornly shoved Littlecloud with her fore-shoulder back into ShadowClan territory. Littlecloud tried to protest since he had noticed a herb he wanted. But when Greyshade looked over her shoulder, the tabby tom was still there watching Greyshade's every move intently. It made Greyshade blush a little. Quickly she shook her head. What was coming over her? This cat was an enemy of an enemy clan. Even though cats were allowed to have friends in other clans, Greyshade heeded her mentor's advice at a young age on her first gathering. Nightwing had told her precisely these words, "You can never trust a cat of a different clan other than your own. It simply can't be done in divided territories of fully fledged warriors." Since then Greyshade has always kept that first hint of advice within her. But right now, she felt somewhat different around this tomcat. She couldn't place it. And she didn't want to leave. She didn't want the cat to see her leave. She felt it would've been even better if he had never seen her and if she had never seen him. The reason why, was because once Littlecloud returned to their territory, Greyshade turned her head over her shoulder one last time, and the tomcat's ice blue eyes met hers. His eyes softened, and she saw his cheeks turn a little redder than they had before.

"Hey 'bout time. If I'd stay any longer I could've picked all the bushes clean of junipers, and not saving a signal one for the next patrol." Greyshade smiled at Tallears' comment. Tallears had juniper berries layered all over the ground in front of her. Littlecloud started to jump in excitement like if he were a kit again at the amount Tallears had collected.

"Ah wonderful Tallears! This is just the right amount I need!" Littlecloud mewed in delight. Tallears bent her head down as a short bow. Greyshade interrupting the medicine cat's joy asked quietly, "Littlecloud? Who was that RiverClan tom? I don't think I've met him before."

Turning to face Greyshade, Tallears then tipped her head a bit confused at the question. "What tomcat?" Littlecloud carefully picked up the junipers with his claws. Whispering under his breath Littlecloud turned to face Greyshade. "His name is Hawkfrost. I don't exactly like him myself. He's obnoxious and arrogant. I'd stay away from him." With nothing more to say, Littlecloud hurried onto the path that lead to the way back to the ShadowClan camp. Tallears then smiled mischievously at Greyshade. Greyshade looked over her shoulder for the last time in the direction of the RiverClan territory. Pawing at a little bit of grass Greyshade started to think once more about the tom. _Hawkfrost huh? Why did Littlecloud whisper? Why doesn't he like him? Hawkfrost let us go, sure he was a bit.. iffy. But he still seemed… friendly. _

"So was he cute?" Greyshade's thoughts instantly disappeared and her cheeks and ears started to burn with embarrassment. "Ooooh! Grey likes a river-cat! A river-cat! River-cat!" Tallears started to chant over and over again happily. Walking briskly, tail raised up in the air Greyshade hissed bashfully,

"Oh shut up Tallears, you mousebrain. No tomcat can make me fall head over tails."

"Never say never."

"_Hmph_."

Greyshade couldn't help but wince as Tallears started to laugh behind her.


	4. First Impressions joined by Battle

A few days later Greyshade volunteered to go out on a lone border patrol. Blackstar was a bit suspicious why Greyshade wanted to go by herself so he asked Cedarheart and Oakfur to go with her. Greyshade of course didn't say this out loud but she was upset that her clan leader still didn't trust her still even though it had been at least a moon since the kittypet incident. Even so here she was bordering the RiverClan border with Oakfur and Cedarheart.

"Well that should do the trick. What do think Greyshade?" Oakfur asked. Greyshade nodded meowing approvingly with a twitch of her whiskers.

"That's perfect, I still feel reckless though." It was true even though the three cats had practically marked the whole border and maybe even twice, she still felt like she was missing something. But she just couldn't place it.

"Why don't you go hunt? I mean Oakfur and I can go back. We're kind of… well bushed." Greyshade gave a warmhearted smile and nodded. "Yeah you guys head back, I'll hunt and make sure to bring you guys back a snack." They all chuckled at this. Cedarheart and Oakfur said their goodbyes and left. Greyshade meanwhile was on the prowl as she searched for prey. _Perhaps I do need a hunting expedition. I still don't get what this reckless feeling is. _Suddenly Greyshade turned around as she heard the bushes bristle.

She gasped as a feral feline muscular shape creeped out of the brush. Handsome figure and pattern of tabby stripes appeared Hawkfrost.

"Why are you here?" Greyshade hissed trying to keep calm. The tabby quietly sat in front of her. His paws neatly tucked under his smooth tail.

"I have a proposition for you." Hawkfrost meowed. Greyshade wasn't sure what to do. She was alone, and the last attack she had done on a kittypet had caused her trouble and had even lost her her trust to Blackstar. Also this tom belonged to another clan therefore making him an enemy, but what was this proposition? Perhaps it could possibly help ShadowClan in a way. Having that possibility in mind Greyshade sat down. "Alright. What's your proposition. But before that I need to know why you came to me, and why now, and why you're not asking for Blackstar instead of me?" Greyshade knew that she had to play her role as an unsuspicious player even though she knew that ShadowClan cats were the most predictable of cats of being suspicious.

"This has no concern for Blackstar and not his deputy either. It's only for the warriors of ShadowClan, and should be kept that way. It has to do with WindClan and Mudclaw." His voice when reaching the name 'Mudclaw' lowered to a whisper. Greyshade lashed her tail frustratingly and hissed once more.

"WindClan is no concern of ShadowClan's, and since when did RiverClan start caring for other clans? Or have you sunken as low as ThunderClan like they do of accepting kittypets?" Greyshade never really liked ThunderClan because Firestar the clan's leader had once been a kittypet himself, and Greyshade hated kittypets ever since Hollowpaw's death. This time it was Hawkfrost's turn to hiss angrily.

"RiverClan never would sink to as low as ThunderClan! Kittypets are plagues to warriors, to all clan life! The code should be followed at all costs! They're so stupid giving away their freedom to dwell in twoleg homes. The stench of a twoleg is so fowl that any cat can scent them a mile away." Hawkfrost's calm disposition seemed to vanish his nature now seeming outraged. Greyshade's ears bent down as she muttered in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding. Sorry I asked, I should know better." Hawkfrost looked up at Greyshade now seeming quiet and puzzled. Greyshade looked up at him and when their eyes both met for a few seconds they both quickly looked away in embarrassment. "Anyway you still haven't answered my first question and second one. Who are you? And why did you choose to speak to me out of all cats in ShadowClan?"

Hawkfrost now quiet and calm once more, explained quietly. "You impressed me the first time we had met. I thought you'd be a good cat to speak to, since you clearly shoved your medicine cat back into his territory where he belongs." Greyshade mumbled as she thought, _I didn't do it for you, you know._ "-Also you seem quite capable of being an ally. Lastly my name is Hawkfrost. If I may ask, who are you?" Greyshade sat up straighter and groomed her chest-fur politely addressing herself.

"My name's Greyshade of ShadowClan. Nice to meet you Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost soon explained to Greyshade after their introductions, about his proposition for ShadowClan. Greyshade wasn't too interested but she knew that some cats in her clan might, and after talking to Hawkfrost she felt that he understood her. Even better than her best friends did when it came to clan decisions. But Greyshade also thought that the way Hawkfrost thought about the other clans so immensely was interesting. Hawkfrost's proposition was of aiding Mudclaw a WindClan warrior who was well known and well popular cat among other clans. Hawkfrost seemed convinced that Mudclaw's change of being appointed deputy had been extremely unfair. Greyshade knew what the tabby was referring to, of Tallstar the late former leader of WindClan who had at last minute had decided on his death bed to appoint a new deputy. That was not the way of the code, knowing this fact Greyshade was a bit more convinced to help Hawkfrost convince other ShadowClan cats to back up Mudclaw's supporting RiverClan and WindClan cats against Onewhisker the new deputy soon to become leader of WindClan.

"But will this be against the code?" Greyshade then asked after Hawkfrost explained throughly as he could. Hawkfrost gave a short nod and an sign of understanding humor from the twitch of his whiskers.

"We're warriors aren't we? I mean fighting and killing a cat or more for what we believe in is what we're raised to do." Greyshade nodded a bit doubtfully at the tomcat's words.

"That's true. But shouldn't we tell our leaders at least?" Hawkfrost suddenly retorted back a hiss.

"I told you _before_. Blackstar and Russetfur don't have anything to do with this. Leopardstar doesn't know either. It's best that none of the leaders and deputy's know Greyshade." His voice softened a bit. Greyshade gave an understanding purr. Even though they were from different clans and had just met half an hour ago it felt right for what Greyshade was about to do. She gently placed her paw on Hawkfrost's forepaws.

"I understand. But what if-" Greyshade stopped herself and then started her voice back up again hesitantly, removing her paw from his. "What if, something screwy happens and Leopardstar kicks you out of RiverClan? What will you do then?" Hawkfrost's expression suddenly worried Greyshade as his face suddenly shaped into a 'I don't know' kind of look. Realizing that Greyshade was concerned, Hawkfrost straightened his shoulders and adjusted back into his powerfully built muscular posture. "I'll explain to Leopardstar that this revolution is in intrest of the warrior code. Even as clan leader she can't argue with that." Greyshade somewhat assured gave a few nods in agreement.

Suddenly Greyshade noticed that the sun was looking like it was about to go down, she hadn't realized until then how long she had been out of camp. Hawkfrost seemed to have realized this too and had gotten up, turned around, head over his shoulder and meowed, "Nice discussing this with you Greyshade. See you a quarter-moon from now, that will be when the rebellion begins at nightfall. Bring those with you that you trust to help aid you in this attack." Greyshade nodded and meowed quietly.

"Sure."

Greyshade desperately tried to catch a huge frog to bring with her back to ShadowClan as in apology for being gone so long. When Greyshade finally caught the slimy thing it was already nightfall and many cats kept asking her questions and joking about her catch saying, "You were gone that long and only caught a toad?", "Thought you were beaten by a mouse-hearted ThunderClan warrior.". Greyshade tried to block the snickers and teases from her ears. She was grateful when Applepaw, one of Tallpoppy's recent offspring, had stuck up for Greyshade meowing defendingly, "I think Greyshade made a wonderful catch! I wish I could catch a frog that big, I love frogs." Greyshade smiled and bent down placing the large amphibian in front of Applepaw.

"Would you like this frog Applepaw?" Greyshade asked kindly, a warm look developing in her eyes as she heard Applepaw exclaim almost like a newborn kit in excitement. "Do I want it? Of course I do! Thank you, thank you, Greyshade!" Greyshade briefly touched noses with the young apprentice. "No need to thank me Applepaw. Your judgement on others is enough for me to purr at." Applepaw's face brightened and quickly grabbed the dead frog with her jaws and raced into the apprentice's den meowing at all the apprentices to see the frog that had been given to her.

Greyshade looked up as Coalbranch and Tallears walked side by side smiling and purring. They had been watching Greyshade and Applepaw's plaudit.

"What took you so long?" Tallears asked. Greyshade knew she could trust her friends and beckoned them with her tail, signaling that this was a private matter. The two cats glanced at each other and then hesitantly joined Greyshade in a small crouched circle of a huddle. This was so they could whisper and not be heard by the other cats in camp, who were already getting ready for sleep in their dens.

"I might need your help with something. But it's ultra secret. You have to swear not to tell Blackstar or Russetfur about this. If you don't swear I can't tell you." Greyshade began in a calm serious tone. Tallears looked dumbfounded while Coalbranch looked rather serious, which was unusual for him. At the same time they both whispered, "I swear not to tell any cat." Greyshade smiled and gave a nod of thanks. Quickly she began to tell them about her unexpected meeting with Hawkfrost and how she had agreed to help him in his rebellion against Onewhisker of WindClan.

"So do you want to help me?" Greyshade asked. Her question showed it was an almost plea. Tallears and Coalbranch could both tell this was greatly important to their friend. They both nodded slowly. Greyshade purred with deep approval and separately gave each of her friends in turn a short nuzzle against their cheeks. "Thank you both. I'm in debt to you, the never forgetting kind of debt." The three cats all smiled. Tallears felt a little awkward and meowed cheerfully.

"Oh Greyshade, you don't owe us anything we're friends, it's what friends do. But I wouldn't mind having a squirrel that comes across our borders as a nice snack to complete our friendship." Greyshade chuckled happily and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Tallears, I'll find you the biggest squirrel I can after the skirmish. You too Coalbranch." Coalbranch didn't say anything. Quietly he gave a small nod and lead the trio into the warriors den, for a well earned night of rest.

So far after about a qauter of a moon, Greyshade had been able to convince Coalbranch, Tallears, Nightwing, Sniptooth, Crawlblade and Oakfur to join her rebellion. It had gone quite easier than Greyshade had anticipated but she wasn't going to jinx it. She knew Hawkfrost would be proud of her, and knowing how she felt that he would be proud of her worried Greyshade. She knew she really was going against the warrior code and that shamed her. What was more of a thorn of guilt in her stomach was of how much she longed to see Hawkfrost again, and of how much admiration she felt for him, a cat of a different clan.

Even so here she was at dawn with her followers at her heels. They were traveling to the RiverClan side of the ShadowClan border, where Greyshade assumed Hawkfrost would be waiting for them. Eventually Greyshade could make out the muscular tabby tom's even lengthen shoulders, his ice blue eyes glowing within the hint of sunlight. The rest of his body was covered in the shade of tree's darkness. Before joining the tabby There seemed to be clouds gathering together in an angered unison, making Greyshade's knot in her stomach tighten even more. StarClan was not pleased.

"You've got just the right amount of loyal warriors Greyshade. Just what we needed." Greyshade slowly paced her way to Hawkfrost giving an obedient nod. She felt her ears and cheeks burn bright crimson and was embarrassed that Hawkfrost could see how red she was. Hawkfrost touched Greyshade's shoulder lightly with the tip of his tail. Greyshade looked up and gazed into his ice blue eyes. They seemed like brilliant sapphires to her, especially within the start of daylight. Greyshade then groomed her paw hurriedly to cover her embarrassment and sat next to Hawkfrost, and they were soon joined by a third cat. Also a tom, but this tom wasn't as nearly handsome as Hawkfrost and wasn't a tabby either. The tom smelled of rabbits and moor and had a mottled brown pelt, Greyshade guessed that this tom was Mudclaw the rightful WindClan leader. Hawkfrost soon gave a quick speech to the assembling cats, more joining from WindClan and some from RiverClan to listen about what the meaning of this attack 'for the right of what the warrior code stands for' as Hawkfrost had put it. Afterward the cats started to head up the WindClan moor to sneak attack Onewhisker.

So far the battle had gone well Greyshade had thought. Hawkfrost and Mudclaw had been commanding all the cats among their side. But it wasn't just Onewhisker and the rest of WindClan they were fighting anymore. ThunderClan who had found out somehow about the attack had gone to help aid Onewhisker. In this upset of events of losing the element of uneven forces which now had turned to even forces Greyshade had already suggested to Hawkfrost that she'd send two warriors of ShadowClan to attack within the ThunderClan camp, to keep it so no more ThunderClan warriors could invade on the fight. Hawkfrost had agreed and had sent out Sniptooth and Crawlblade to the ThunderClan camp. That had happened minutes ago and here Greyshade was alone with Hawkfrost fighting some WindClan warriors side by side. Hawkfrost then had eyed Mudclaw and was about to follow the tom, when a ThunderClan she-cat had gotten in his way. Greyshade had not yet noticed this. She was still fighting one of the WindClan warriors.

Greyshade raked down her unusually long razor sharp claws that she had unknowingly had gotten from her BloodClan ancestry onto the back of an unfortunate tabby tom. She bit his neck, piercing his skin making him bleed she let go, throwing the tom violently into the air banging against another cat that belonged to ThunderClan. Glancing back at Hawkfrost she saw that he was up against now two cats. Greyshade gave a battle cry and leaped up onto a ThunderClan she-cat's back, raking her claws into the she-cat's stomach. The she-cat yowled in pain and bit Greyshade's fore leg. Greyshade cried in agony and then abruptly pulled with all her might on the she-cat's ear. The she-cat wailed again and then cried, "Please! Let go of me!" Greyshade having the satisfied hunger for battle, didn't want to stop fighting. But her inner instincts of the warrior code within her told her she had to. Reluctantly Greyshade let go of the she-cat who ran as fast as she could away from her, tail in between her legs. Greyshade gave a hard snuff of approval and panting quite a bit, let her tired eyes search for Hawkfrost among the bloody crowd of cats, since the tom had disappeared. She recognized his figure, no longer fighting but leaning towards a fallen tree that had fallen recently. Greyshade collapsed to the ground as she then noticed the lighting above her and assumed that Mudclaw was underneath the fallen tree, since the tom was no longer at Hawkfrost's side. But what intrigued Greyshade, was that there was another tom, a ThunderClan tabby tom, that looked similar to Hawkfrost and seemed to be talking with him. Greyshade couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell this, the fight was over. Hawkfrost's group was retreating back to their own territories and so were their enemies at the time. Greyshade slowly got up, limping a bit with a thorn stuck in her paw and paced her way quickly towards Hawkfrost. She needed to talk to him. When she reached him out of the dissemsemblying cats her voice sounded like a croak as she called his name. She was luckily he heard her, since his head spun around. He eyed her and then raced to her side helping support her upward. She was panting and bleeding from her shoulder and flank.

"Hawkfrost… you fought brilliantly. I'm sorry that this fight turned out this way. It shouldn't of." Hawkfrost gave a purr of approval.

"As did you, and you're right. We should've won this fight. Though I'm glad I had you on my side." Greyshade smiled at the tom and meowed in a whisper. "I'll see you again, won't I?" Hawkfrost's eyes looked away and then steadily met hers for a moment.

"After this fight, we shouldn't. We belong to different clans. But I can see you at gatherings. They'll be here, just incase you didn't hear about the 'sign from StarClan'." Hawkfrost's voice suddenly turned terse, but Greyshade didn't pay attention to it.

"No, I didn't hear about it. But at least… we can be friends, can't we?" Greyshade's voice was in plea which discomforted her thoughts, but she ignored that too at the moment. All she awaited now was Hawkfrost's answer.

"I suppose we can. Good hunting on your next hunt." Greyshade's eyes glimmered and she smiled pleasantly.

"You too Hawkfrost, you too."

Turning away she looked over her shoulder one last time, to see the tabby tom slowly walk back to his territory, like a great tiger from the old legends earning his stripes from the shadows of the trees.


	5. Kittypets and Misfortunes

Chapter 5

_~ Twilight ~_

It had already been a moon at least since the battle. All the clan leaders and deputies of each clan had now known what had happened and Greyshade had been rightfully punished by Blackstar. Greyshade felt humiliated and ashamed in herself for getting Blackstar and Russetfur so upset. For the whole moon Greyshade had been ordered to stay in camp and in humiliation attend to the apprentice deeds. She got the lowest of the fresh kill pile, and was always chosen for night patrol and guarding the camp at dawn. All this left her in terrible shape, but despite these cruelties of punishment, Greyshade remembered how happy she had felt when Hawkfrost had agreed they could be friends. Greyshade luckily was also allowed a break from her new chores for at least twenty mintues during the day where as she was now, would rest sunning herself on a rock in the middle of the camp.

She groomed her pelt as she relaxed in the little bit of sunshine in the ShadowClan camp.

"Blackstar! Blackstar!" A panicked meow suddenly rang out in the camp entrance. Greyshade instantly perked her ears up, as she recognized the meow coming from Nightwing's panicked yowl. Instantly Blackstar charged out of his den, with Russetfur joining him urgently from below as they came to Nightwing's aid, her flank was scratched and bleeding heavily. Nightwing collapsed, Blackstar and Russetfur raced to her side.

"What happened Nightwing?" Blackstar asked, his voice shook with shock at the she-cat's state. "Rowanclaw... and I went on patrol, kittypets near the border. Talonpaw was out numbered… I went to help him, but I couldn't beat the kittypets... Rowanclaw tried to help, but Talonpaw..." Nightwing couldn't finish her sentence that had been made out of exhausted pants. Russetfur stood hovered over the black she-cat, her tail started to lash with impatience.

"Talonpaw." Russetfur prompted abruptly.

"Was... killed." Nightwing finished hesitantly. All the cats in the camp gasped, shocked and grief-stricken of the loss. Nightwing faced the ground tears swelling from her eyes.

Listening attentively, Greyshade too gasped in horror. She bounded to her former mentor and nuzzled her affectionately. "I'm so sorry Nightwing." She meowed softly. Nightwing started to have even more intense tears start trickling down her cheeks. Greyshade did her best to lick them clean, but the tears kept falling. Soon Greyshade turned as she heard the sound of something heavy being dragged. She recognized both of Talonpaw's and Rowanclaw's scents also enter the camp. Greyshade and the rest of the cats watched with sad eyes as Rowanclaw dragged the apprentice's body into the entrance. Gashes on Roawnclaw's back, right fore-shoulder, and spine bled with oozing blood, dripping as he walked. Blackstar then bounded in fury over to the ginger tom. His fur sticking up in rage.

"Rowanclaw! How could you be so badly defeated by some puny kittypets? We're warriors!" Blackstar snarled even more outraged. Rowanclaw's head hung low in shame as he explained grimly.

"Blackstar, these kittypets are the same ones I'm sure that attacked Greyshade." Greyshade felt guilt swell up in her. _Did the kittypets attack because of me from when I attacked last time? _"But this time there were two. They fought like… like us. I never thought I'd admit it Blackstar, but these kittypets may be a huge problem for us, all of ShadowClan."

Letting herself lay down, Greyshade let Nightwing's muzzle lean on her shoulder, while she looked back up to see her clan leader's reaction to Rowanclaw's news. Blackstar looked horrified at Rowanclaw's words, while Russetfur's claws started to sink into the dirt ripping it in the process.

To Greyshade's surprise Blackstar eventually hung his head low as he sighed sounding anguished and defeated.

"Alright. We'll mark our borders more so, so the other clans aren't suspicious of our clan being weakened. If we can't get near the border where the kittypets are without being attacked, we'll have to fight them off no matter what. But don't fight to be a show-off use your brains for once and you might actually achieve something for the good of the clan."

Greyshade didn't know exactly what to make of the end of Blackstar's words except to obey them. She couldn't believe that Blackstar, the leader she had always admired for his ferocity and brilliance seem to have his aura darken by this calamity. She watched as the rest of the cats started to disassemble as the elders took Talonpaw's body to be buried. Greyshade left her mentor alone as she noticed her friend, Tallears coming to talk on over to her.

"Hey…" Tallears didn't know how to start with this particular conversation. Greyshade knew saying sorry even towards a sad moment like this of a death wasn't one of Tallears' things that the she-cat was best at. But never the less Greyshade was glad that Tallears was trying.

"I can't believe this happened." Greyshade sighed, grief pulling her shoulders and head down from her usual ShadowClan presence of looking strong, proud, and seeming to be capable of anything. Those feelings of hers just seemed to slip away from right underneath her whiskers. Tallears seemed to notice.

"Oh Grey, don't take this so hard. It wasn't your fault." Tallears sat beside her friend licking Greyshade's ears comfortingly.

Greyshade's claws sank into the earth, gripping it like a piece of fresh kill after being alone and starved for days. But she didn't react like this for the feeling of hunger, she did it for the feeling of rage. It was her fault she felt.

"Yes it is." Greyshade replied her claws starting to grip the ground even harder than before. Greyshade couldn't help but start to shake. "If I had just used my senses like Blackstar was saying I wouldn't of attacked that kittypet. Those kittypets probably attacked Rowanclaw and the others because of what I did. It _is_ my fault." Greyshade felt Tallears stop grooming her. The tan she-cat for once in her life was completely silent. Greyshade on the other hand was shaking madly. Tallears just watched her with large open shocked slits.

"No it isn't Greyshade." Greyshade and Tallears looked up at a familiar gentle voice that belonged to Coalbranch. The black tomcat was standing in front of Greyshade his eyes gazing at her tenderly.

"You said before that the kittypet who had attacked you had seemed to know how to fight almost as well as us. And three cats should scare any lone cat in their place and have enough sense to stay away from intruders, especially kittypets. But Rowanclaw said that these kittypets attacked _them_ not the other way around, and there were two instead of one. Even at that number we should've beaten them. These kittypets are unusual." Greyshade opened her eyes that had been shut in pain, and looked directly into Coalbranch's yellow eyes.

"Kittypets aren't cats, they're murderers. They just can't be like us!" Greyshade wailed softly. She looked down again as she felt something soft rest on her forepaws. It was one of Coalbranch's own forepaws.

"You're right they aren't like us. We're warriors. Warriors of ShadowClan the best clan out of all the clans. With our cunning minds and loyal hearts we do what we can for our clan. Even at the ultimate sacrifice."

Greyshade didn't say anything. She just looked up at the sky and yowled her voice echoing throughout the camp. She couldn't help but smile a little, as she heard Tallears' and Coalbranch's yowls join hers through out the long sunset.

Talonpaw's death was soon mourned and vigiled for, Greyshade being one of the last to leave the apprentice's side through the night. She stared at the stars talking out loud to soul of Talonpaw who she assumed was happy among the cats of StarClan.

"Oh Talonpaw. I'm so sorry, I hope you forgive me. I don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong anymore. But I do know this. I can't let my clan be everything to me anymore. Otherwise I'll get crazy ideas like I did on attacking that kittypet and start creating unnecessary dangerous messes for everyone. Like what happened to you. I'll follow my heart and my feelings wherever that leads me. I want you to do the same too in StarClan, where I'm sure you'll be appreciated and the wisest among your age."

Quietly Greyshade lay and curled up in a ball, tail wrapped around her feet. If she had to go on another night patrol she'd let Russetfur wake her. She knew she needed to sleep. She needed to keep Talonpaw company she thought. In doing so she whispered Talonpaw good night and fell into a nice deep undisturbed sleep, for the rest of the night.

The next morning Greyshade had found herself gently awoken from Coalbranch. He was smiling down at her and meowed gently.

"You slept well, been a while hasn't it?" Greyshade got up almost instantly and was gently hushed by Coalbranch. "Take it easy, you can relax now. I talked to Blackstar on the dawn patrol, he actually came with us for a first. I discussed with him about how long this 'punishment' of yours has to continue. He says it can stop starting today, meaning your allowed to be out of camp and act like a true warrior again. But he wanted me to make sure, this is how he said it, so don't try to rip my tail off when I say it, he said, 'Make sure she doesn't do any other mousebrain things from now on'."

Greyshade felt a bit lighter with happiness on her paws and gave a big stretch and a very large yawn.

"Thanks so much Coalbranch. You're a life saver." She gave him a friendly nuzzle and meowed happily. "Race you to the fresh-kill!" She started to laugh as she heard him say, "Your on!"

When they reached the fresh kill pile Greyshade licked her lips and grabbed a plump long looking lizard, grabbing the tail by her teeth, letting it hang upside down. Coalbranch had picked out a small newt and followed Greyshade down to the clearing to eat peacefully. Once they laid down, Greyshade had eaten rather ravenously since after this past moon she had been practically starved. Coalbranch on the other hand took his time so he could finish at the same time as Greyshade did. When she did finish, Greyshade blurted out a delighted sigh of reflief.

"I feel like a real warrior again already, thank you so much Coalbranch. I really do owe you." She gave him another brief friendly nuzzle underneath his chin. Coalbranch gave an unsteady purr, his cheeks starting to blush a little.

"Don't worry about it. If you ever need me I'm around, okay?"

Greyshade looked into his eyes and could tell her friend was serious she gave a nod, smiling she mewed.

"Yeah, me too, for you."

Suddenly they heard Blackstar's yowl the kind that meant for a meeting to be held. Immeditately Greyshade and Coalbranch got up and sat next to Tallears in the assembling circle of cats outside of Blackstar's den. Blackstar sat outside his den with Russetfur below him, and to many cat's surprise, Rowanclaw next to Russetfur. Greyshade perked her ears up to hear Blackstar's voice more clearly as he began to speak.

"Cats of ShadowClan. You all know about yesterday's kittypet incident and Talonpaw's death," Greyshade's throat tightened as Blackstar began. "Rowanclaw has advised to me that we send a massive patrol and attack them!" Almost imediteatly there were yowls and meows of approval. Greyshade then with fire within her eyes, remembering now both Hollowpaw and Talonpaw's deaths raised her voice the loudest calmly stating straight to Blackstar,

"Blackstar I would be honored if I can to support Rowanclaw on his patrol. I know I have done wrong in my past actions and I am willing to make it up to you, if you'll let me. I promise I'll obey Rowanclaw's every command for I assume he is leading this patrol." Blackstar seemed intrigued and not showing any emotion upon his face gave a nod of approval.

"Greyshade, you're request I approve, as long as you're true to your word."

"I am and I will be." Greyshade replied steadily meeting her leader's gaze.

"Very well then. Rowanclaw," Looking down at the ginger tom Blackstar's voice sounded almost triumphant in his orders. "You, and Greyshade will go to the kittypet territory and show them no mercy. Coalbranch, Cedarheart, Oakfur, and Applepaw will accompany you as well on this patrol. These kittypets will see that no matter what rank or age of a ShadowClan cat they attack or even kill, will not go unpunished."

Rowanclaw gave a nod and set off with Greyshade and the other listed cats following in step behind him, none of them looking back at their clanmates in camp. They were quiet in stealth on their quest of revenge.

Greyshade, with Applepaw and Oakfur high on her heels ran back into the underbrush.

What had been a mildly starting to a fight against the fox-hearted kittypets had now turned for the worst. The kittypets had raced for refuge within their twoleg's nest, yowling fake mews of agony, which had to the ShadowClan cat's surprise, brought out the twolegs who now had started throwing bad sharp metal things at them. Cedarheart had gotten badly injured, his leg almost sliced in half. Rowanclaw and Coalbranch had dragged the injured warrior into the underbrush, Rowanclaw giving the order to the rest of the patrol to retreat as well. Greyshade had taken the lead so far on leading Oakfur and Applepaw to safety. Applepaw seemed utterly frightened to Greyshade, even though Greyshade could tell the young apprentice was doing her best to hide it. Applepaw's voice seemed to squeak like a mouse when she started to ask,

"Where are the others? Do you guys see any of them? Any at all?" Oakfur suddenly hushed Applepaw sharply, as the leaves started to rustle. Greyshade stood in front of the other two cats protectively her fur bristling and a hiss starting between her teeth. But she relaxed a bit as she recognized Coalbranch and Rowanclaw's pelts joined by Cedarheart who was resting against Rowanclaw's shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Greyshade asked quietly a hint of urgency in her voice. Rowanclaw and Coalbranch glanced at each other with anxious expressions hinting upon their faces. Rowanclaw spoke in a hurried tone.

"We can't know until Littlecloud's checked him. I'll stay with him. The rest of you get back to camp as quick as you can. The first cat there should report to Blackstar. Tell him that I think we shouldn't try to provoke them again. I made a huge mistake." Rowanclaw tried not to show it, but Greyshade could tell he felt guilty for the incident especially for Cedarheart's injury. With a reluctant nod, Coalbranch, Greyshade, Oakfur, and Applepaw raced back to camp in a scattered patrol. Oakfur the fastest of the four had already reached the camp when the others arrived. He had just finished reporting to Blackstar about the failure of the attempt of getting rid of the kittypets. Blackstar seemed dissapoinetd and frustrated. Russetfur seemed a bit the same, but her feelings were more of the second than the first.

"What in StarClan's name were you cats doing?" She hissed angrily. "Letting the kittypet's toy with you? Did you even try to fight them? It makes no sense for a patrol of ShadowClan warriors to come crawling back to camp defeated by two fox-dunged minded kittypets!" Russetfur's voice grew louder with disbelief and rage. Greyshade stood her ground with the rest of the patrol, who were soon rejoined by Rowanclaw and Cedarheart; who had been taken to Littlecloud for treatment on his leg. Rowanclaw spoke his voice calm with a slight aggravated tone that Greyshade guessed the warrior aimed at himself with.

"Russetfur it wasn't just the kittypets this time. They ran to their twolegs. The twolegs threw their garbage at us. Look at Cedarheart if you don't believe we were trying to defend our clan!"

Hissing under her breath Russetfur left, tail lashing furiously as she made her way to the fresh-kill pile to choose a small rat to munch on to help drive away her anger.

Greyshade and the rest of the patrol meanwhile dissemsembled into the camp.

Greyshade went to the warriors den, and fell down into her nest. She started sobbing uncontrollably, right 'till the next day.


End file.
